


Illicit Affairs - Aaron Hotchner

by tiredteenss



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Anxiety, Babysitting, Character Death, Depression, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Female Reader, Hamilton - Freeform, Hotch is a softie in this!!!, Infidelity, Reader is 23, Reader is bisexual, Sexual Content, Smut, hotch is 41, hotch is a softy, talk of death
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:07:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,725
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26798566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiredteenss/pseuds/tiredteenss
Summary: Aaron Hotchner was unhappy in his marriage. There was nothing left of it for him; It crumbled completely. When he started to break, she walked in. And when she did, she burnt everything to the ground. Aaron had been so helpless. And so was she.Or when Aaron stupidly falls for his sons babysitter while still married.This fic is separated into two parts. Helpless [pt. 1] and Burn [pt. 2 based off the two Hamilton songs and loosely based off of Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift!
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Haley Hotchner, Aaron Hotchner/Reader, Aaron Hotchner/You
Comments: 16
Kudos: 30
Collections: Stories set in the Criminal Minds universe





	1. Illicit Affairs: Intro.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi readers!  
> I am so excited to share my work with you all. In this version, it is a Y/N fic. On my wattpad, I will be posting it with my OC Amara! Anyway, updates may be slow as I'm in school and that is my main focus. I hope you all enjoy and are excited to come on this journey with me. If you have any questions, comments, concerns, etc. I will list my twitter below, please don't hesitate to message me. 
> 
> wattpad: TLREDTEENS  
> twitter: lovcsickgiris

Aaron Hotchner was unhappy in his marriage. There was nothing left of it for him; It crumbled completely. When he started to break, she walked in. And when she did, she burnt everything to the ground. Aaron had been so helpless. And so was she. 

Or when Aaron stupidly falls for his sons babysitter while still married. 

This fic is separated into two parts. Helpless [pt. 1] and Burn [pt. 2 based off the two Hamilton songs and loosely based off of Illicit Affairs by Taylor Swift! 

PREVIEW AT THE END! 

+++

IMPORTANT CHARACTERS ; 

Aaron Hotchner: hotch. ssa for fbi, bau. 41. Dad. stern, but also a softy. sexy. major flirt. dom. completely helpless. 

Haley Brooks-Hotchner: falling apart slightly. 40. Serious. Uptight. Angry, sad. Mom. Jealous. Exhausted. Trying her absolute best. 

Jack Hotchner: energetic. lively. 4. Loving, caring. Super cute. smart for his age. Too young to understand. 

Amara Vera-Finnley [IN THIS CASE READER]: beautiful. college graduate. journalist 23. flirty. sort of awkward. panicky. lost. grieving. little sister. Everything he always wanted. 

Adeline Vera-Finnley [READER SISTER]: 28. Works a lot, surgical resident. Mara/YN's best friend. Wing women. always tired. grieving. big sister. Saving the day as always. 

On my weheartit there is aesthetic boards for all of these characters! they will help you get to know them better.  
WEHEARTIT: lovesickreid

+++

ILLICIT AFFAIRS PLAYLIST:

BURN ; HAMILTON  
FIRST BURN ; ARI ASTER  
HELPLESS ; HAMILTON  
ILLICIT AFFAIRS ; TAYLOR SWIFT  
LONGEST NIGHT ; HOWIE DAY  
HOLD ON ; CHORD OVERSTREET  
505 ; ARCTIC MONKEYS  
HEARTBEATS ; JOSÉ GONZÁLEZ  
MR LOVERMAN ; RICKY MONTGOMERY  
LIPS OF AN ANGEL ; HINDER  
STAY ; SUGARLAND  
LUCKY PEOPLE ; WATERPARKS  
TAKE WHAT YOU WANT ; ONE OK ROCK  
FUTILE DEVICES (DOVEMAN REMIX) ; SUFJAN STEVENS  
ALL THROUGH THE NIGHT ; SLEEPING AT LAST  
NO SHAME ; FIVE SECONDS OF SUMMER  
JOSSLYN ; OLIVIA OBRIEN  
BELONG ; CARY BROTHERS  
MOTION SICKNESS ; PHOEBE BRIDGERS 

[ will be updated ]

SMALL PREVIEW : 

“Hey, baby girl, stop looking so cute. People are trying to get on with their lives here.” Y/N heard in front of her. You looked up from your phone with a look you could only describe as disgust to the man standing before you. “Hi, Agent Derek Morgan.”  
“You could have been so hot if you just kept your mouth shut. So unfortunate. That line was just so bad. Now, will you excuse me, Agent.” 

Y/N could be a bitch when you felt like you needed to be one. You hated men who used lines like that to try to pick up girls. It makes so many uncomfortable. Y/N was also mad because he was scorching hot but the way he acted was a turn off. He just wasn’t cutting it for her tonight. As Y/N was walking away, you looked up and laughed at your sister who was now dazzling the room. Adeline was the oldest of the two. She was twenty-eight and Y/N only twenty-three. It wasn’t a large age gap at all, but it sure as hell felt like one. Adeline was always better. She always won, always got the prize. Her sister was the poster child for the perfect child. She was always favored by everyone. It was no shock to you that your sister had the room in her grasp with whatever story she was telling. Y/N sighed as she sipped her red that was almost gone again. You wished you could be as perfect as your sister. You loved Adeline with everything in you, they were the best of friends. Y/N just couldn’t help but be jealous of everything her sister has. 

Y/N was walking back to her sister when people started to walk away from her after her story was done. And that’s when it happened. That’s when everything went in slow motion and suddenly everyone in the room disappeared except for Y/N and him. He walked in and Y/N swore her heart went boom against her chest. Like her heart was trying to escape her body to go find that man and have him in its grasp forever. When he was out of her sight again, reality kicked back in. God, Y/N has never felt so helpless before in her life. She needed her sister now. 

Y/N speed walked up to her sister and totally interrupted her conversation by grabbing Adelines arm and walking over to where they could see the man. He was tall, had a nice facial structure from what she could tell, definitely a great body, and dark hair. “Adeline, yo, this one's mine!” She pointed at the man without him seeing. Her sister smiled and looked back at Y/N. “He’s handsome, damn.”  
“Paws off, he’s mine.”  
“Want me to go talk to him for you?”  
“Adeline I swear to god-” And she was off. Adeline walked tall and confidently over to the nameless man. All Y/N could think was, God what’s she gonna do? 

AAAHHH I hope everyone who read this is excited!! chapter one soon.


	2. Boy, you got me helpless.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> party at rossi’s!! yay !! pls leave comments and feedback pls! i hope u enjoy

THE TWO SISTERS pulled up to the huge house. It was more so a mansion. It had one of those driveways that went in a circle with a fountain in the middle. The girls gawked at all of the fancy cars they were parked with. Some were fancy sports cars, others all black with tinted windows, and others they had no idea. All they knew was that they were definitely way too expensive for them. Getting out of their car, their heels hit the beautiful stone work that was the driveway. Both girls felt almost guilty for walking on it. They could not believe how huge this place was. 

"Adeline, whose house even is this?" Y/N said with confusion in your voice. To your knowledge, you were going to a friend's party. This was no friend of Adeline. "Addy, I feel so underdressed!" 

Adeline turned to her younger sister and laughed, "Y/N, you look beautiful! And remember Jackson? It's his godfather's place. He's some fbi agent and author or something like that." She explained the situation to you who just looked even more confused than before. "Y/N/N, wipe that look off your face." Adeline opened the giant door that looked like it should guard some sort of castle.

The girls walked into the house and it just got even better. It had some grand entryway staircase that curved a bit. At the top was a hallway that looked more like an indoor balcony. The floors were white marble with what looked like sparkles here and there. The floors were so clean and pretty that you thought you could probably eat off of them and again, the girls felt almost guilty for walking on the floor. There were people scattered everywhere with all different assortments of alcohol. That's exactly what they needed, alcohol. Y/N and Adeline began walking around the main room looking for drinks and smiling at the people they passed by. There must have been at least 100 people in this room alone. Some people were sat in the living room area, most in that main room, and what looked like even more outside. 

"I spy wine!" Adeline tapped her sister's shoulder and pointed to where there was a mini bar with a cute guy behind it pouring a glass of scotch for an older gentleman. "Red or white?"  
"Always red, Addy."  
"Just wanted to make sure, Y/N/N." 

Y/N stood in the same spot at the end of the staircase next to the reeling where it curled inward. Your sister returned back with your wine and they began to walk around again. Y/N noticed how there weren't many young people here. All the younger people were your sister's work friends and whoever those people brought as their dates. And that's all Y/N wanted; a date back home. Someone to take you to bed and absolutely rock your world. But no, all the men and women here seemed to be in their late 40s to 50s if not older. And married, they were all married. 

"Adeline!" Both girls snapped their heads back when they heard the name. A few of Adeline's friends from work stood in a circle together. Adeline followed after their father and went into the medical field, she was in her surgical residency. They joined the group but Y/N stood silently. You never knew what those people were talking about. You went to school for journalism. You didn't have the stomach to go into the medical field like your sister and dad. But after graduating college, Y/N realized you were not happy with journalism. So just imagine, you were feeling really clueless in life. "Hey, I'm gonna find something to eat. You stay here and talk with your friends." 

Y/N just couldn't handle hearing them talking about surgeries and things that made your stomach twist. You went to the bar and got a refill on you wine and walked towards the open doors to the backyard. You leant up against the wall and looked outside; you saw kids running around and people laughing together. You felt so out of place here. Soon, Y/N got out of her creepy-staring daze and went onto her phone. Your Facebook feed was just your friends from high school and college talking about their amazing lives, jobs, and significant others. It wasn't fair to Y/N that you were so lost and confused with your life. You saw no direction for yourself in this very moment. 

"Hey, baby girl, stop looking so cute. People are trying to get on with their lives here." Y/N heard in front her. You looked up from your phone with a look you could only describe as disgust to the man standing before you. “Agent Derek Morgan." He gave her a toothy grin.  
"You could have been so hot if you just kept your mouth shut, so unfortunate. Now, will you excuse me, Agent." 

You could be a bitch when you felt like you needed to be one. You hated men who used lines like that to try to pick up girls. It makes for so many uncomfortable moments. Y/N was also mad because he was scorching hot but the way he acted was a turn off. He just wasn't cutting it for you tonight. As Y/N was walking away, you looked up and laughed at your sister who was now dazzling the room. Adeline was the oldest of the two. She was twenty-eight and you only twenty-three. It wasn't a large age gap at all, but it sure as hell felt like one. Adeline was always better. She always won, always got the prize. Her sister was the poster child for the perfect daughter. She was always favored by everyone. It was no shock to Y/N that your sister had the room in her grasp with whatever story she was telling. You sighed as you sipped your red wine that was almost gone again. Y/N wished you could be as perfect as your sister. Y/N loved Adeline with everything in her, they were the best of friends. Y/N just couldn't help but be jealous of everything her sister has. 

Y/N was walking back to her sister when people started to walk away from her after the story was done. And that's when it happened. That's when everything went in slow motion and suddenly everyone in the room disappeared except for you and him. He walked in and Y/N swore her heart went boom against her chest. As if your heart was trying to escape your body to go find that man and have him in its grasp forever. When he was out of Y/N’s sight again, reality kicked back in. God, Y/N has never felt so helpless before in her life. She needed her sister now. 

Y/N walked up to her sister and rudely interrupted her conversation by grabbing Adelines arm and walking over to where they could see the man. He was tall, had a nice facial structure from what she could tell, definitely a great body, and dark hair. "Adeline, yo, this ones mine!" Y/N pointed at the man without him seeing. Your sister smiled and looked back at you. "He's handsome, damn."  
"Paws off, he's mine!”  
"Want me to go talk to him for you?"  
"Adeline I swear to god-" And she was off. Adeline walked tall and confidently over to the nameless man. All Y/N could think was, God what's she gonna do? 

Adeline stood in front of the man and smiled. He wore a casual button up and slacks. He was really hot, but her sister basically called dibs.  
"Hello, Sir." She smiled and stuck out her hand for a shake and he kindly accepted. "Come with me."  
"What? Who are you?" He asked. His brow was furrowed and his nose scrunched up a bit.  
Adeline smiled. She had a magic smile for sure, "Adeline Y/L/N, lets go." The man looked confused still and Adeline didn't want to announce to half the population of the party that she was taking him to her sister who wanted to jump his bones.  
"Where are you taking me?"  
She smirked, "I'm about to change your life." In retrospect, she never realized she meant that so literally.  
"Then by all means, lead the way," He laughed. While walking to her sister, him and Y/N made eye contact and there was that overwhelming helpless feeling again. 

"This is Y/N."  
"Y/N?"  
"My sister!" Adeline sounded goofy and excited all at once. She waved to the both of them and walked off with her friends. She was probably going to spy or gossip about people at work. No matter what, Y/N had to thank her sister big time later.  
"Aaron Hotchner. Pleasure to meet you, Y/N." 

Aaron and Y/N stood awkwardly for a minute. You clutched onto your wine glass like your life depended on it. A bit tighter and it would probably crack into pieces. You were never nervous with possible partners. You always held your head high and never feared a thing. So why was this man, Aaron, making you so nervous? And not the bad kind. It was the kind that makes your stomach do backflips and causes uncontrollable smiles and giggles. It was the good kind of nervousness. Y/N just had no idea how to start the conversation with him. She was totally helpless here. 

Finally, he cleared his throat and looked into her eyes. God, looking into those eyes made you feel like you were down for the count. The sky was the limit here. "So, Aaron, I'm usually never bad at this, I'll start with that." 

He smiled. It was an amazing smile. "It's alright, I'm a bit rusty myself. But can I just say, I think you are very beautiful," a slight blush arose on Y/Ns cheeks. There was no way he didn't notice it. You were probably bright pink. "I saw you earlier standing by the backyard door. I was going to come up to you, but someone had started talking to me." 

Y/N was shocked that he had actually noticed her. You stuck out to him. It wasn't just her who noticed him first. Thank god, thank you. She was mentally celebrating that they had some mutual interest in each other. He was older, and usually that would bother you a bit, but not this time around. He seemed so amazing. 

"Well, thank you. You're not so bad yourself," You flirted back and stepped a bit closer to him. They still had some distance, but that one step definitely made it a lot more intimate. "So, what do you do for a living?" 

He took a breath in and looked at your eyes again. "I'm in the FBI. I'm an agent in the Behavioral Analysis Unit." Y/N made a face that to Aaron read she was impressed but also had no idea what that meant and it made him chuckle a bit. "What about you?" 

Oh, nothing, Aaron. You see, I am actually in the middle of having a career crisis after graduating college for a matter of fact. I'm currently tipsy and flirting with a 40 year old man who is in the fbi. So, nothing. Nothing unless having a life crisis counts as a job of course, Y/N thought to herself but instead said: 

"Currently, nothing unfortunately. I just graduated college this past Spring. I realized after I graduated that I hate what I studied so now I'm just figuring things out. Looking for some sort of job though." You explained and then took a big gulp of the wine in your glass. Y/N felt so damn pathetic because of her situation. Having to explain it to a sexy fbi agent didn't help her feel any better either. 

"Life just works like that sometimes. You'll find your way," He gave you an assuring rub on the shoulder and chills ran through her body. Y/N could have moaned right there. His hands were huge and his arms looked muscular. "I don't know what it is about you but- can I take you to dinner soon? I would tonight but I have to go back to my office in an hour." Did he just ask her out? She was doing flips on the inside. 

"Yes, of course! Yeah, uh, let me write my number down." Y/N grabbed a cocktail napkin from the table they stood by and rummaged through her bag for a pen or something. You found one and murmured 'damn, finally.' under your breath but Aaron heard and laughed. "Here you g-" 

She was cut off by a woman coming up to Aaron, "Hey, honey, Jacks with Will and JJ right now but he's getting pretty tired." Y/N watched as she grabbed him by the arm and all she could think was I'm through. She was short, older like him, and gorgeous with blonde hair. He was married. With a child. And she still wanted that date even though he was about to cheat on his beautiful wife. "Who is this?" 

"Oh! This is Y/N Y/L/N! She was just telling me how she heard we were looking for a sitter for Jack and offered! So, I was just getting her number so we could be in contact." He lied straight to her face and she bought it. She looked so happy. Aaron winked at Y/N when the girl looked away. 

Her smile was so big and pretty, "That's awesome! I'll be in contact with you soon. I'm Haley by the way."  
"Hi! Yeah, I have super flexible hours so just let me know." did i just get a job from this? You thought. 

"Definitely! Well, he has to get back to work soon. We better make the rounds and say goodbye to everyone. Great meeting you!" Haley explained as she went to go get her son. 

Y/N and Aaron stood there again for a second before you started. "You're married." 

He scoffed, "Very unhappily. Just give it a chance, please. I don't know what this feeling is but I have a feeling about you. I will text you. Have a goodnight, Y/N." 

You stood there speechless for a minute. His wife was so sweet and looked so happy. But looking at him around her versus when he was alone, it seemed like two different people. But an unhealthy marriage is no excuse to cheat. Then again, Y/N also felt what he was feeling. Something clicked with them and she needed it to make sense somehow. So, if that meant all of this then so be it. At least she'll be getting paid. 

You sighed, throwing the rest of your wine back and walking towards the bar for something stronger to drink. You got herself some Scotch and was walking back to find your sister. You saw Aaron so many times and kept trying to catch his eye from the side of the room. When you finally did, you both looked at each other so desperately. Y/N knew she was done for with this one, he was just so different. This was a helpless situation.


	3. So here we are, set into motion.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> y/ns first day!! also this is CHAPTER TWO (2) but because i posted a preview before the chapter numbers are messed up!!

**Y/N PACED** around her living room. Y/N had called her sister over before her shift started early this morning. After the party the other night you never had a chance to tell Adeline how Aaron was married but still wanted to take you out. Addy was too drunk to even wrap her mind around anything. "So, why am I here?"

"Aaron-"

Adeline cut you off, "Right! How did that go?" You sighed and sat beside your sister on the couch, "He's married. With a kid. He was asking me out and I began writing down my number when his wife walked over."

Adeline had a grossed out look on her face. She couldn't believe how someone could do that to their significant other.

"That's literally disgusting," Adeline scoffed. "Men and women who cheat are so gross. What a piece of shit." She sat back on the couch and crossed her arms. Y/N couldn't tell her now that you were actually going to give it a chance. She was right, it was disgusting. It was bad and immoral.

"Yeah, it's so gross. But he- he and his wife asked me to babysit their child. I said yes. It would be like a nannying gig." You explained so it wouldn't be suspicious that suddenly you’re at his home everyday. 

"That sounds good. If he makes a move though, tell his wife and quit." Adeline smiled while she got up and grabbed her bag. You nodded at her advice.

You walked your sister out and breathed in harshly. You couldn't tell her about Aaron and that killed you. Y/N unlocked her phone and opened up to her text messages. Aaron texted you last night,

_**AARON**_ : Hey there, it's me Aaron. I  
was curious if you would actually  
like to come sit for us? It would  
definitely be nice to look at you  
every day after work. Let me know.

_**Y/N**_ : Hello! I would love to come sit for you guys. And do not boost my ego, Aaron. Thank you, though. I'll be glad to see you too.

_**AARON**_ : Can you start tomorrow? If so, be here around 8:30am please. Thank you.

_**Y/N**_ : I can do anything you want, sir.

_**AARON**_ : Oh god, you are bad, aren't you?

**_Y/N_** : You'll have to figure that out yourself, Mr. Hotchner. I'll see you tomorrow.   
Read 9:17 PM

You smiled down at your phone. You were excited to see Aaron, but also felt a bit guilty because of what they were doing. It felt right but it felt so wrong. You shook the thoughts away when you realized she had to get dressed.

Y/N wanted to look nice but also needed something that would be comfortable to run around in with a four year child for the whole day. You settled on the black jeans that hugged you in all the right places, a tight white shirt that you french tucked, and a cardigan over it. Though it was only August, it was getting chillier out. You threw on a pair of converse, grabbed your bag and headed out the door. Haley had texted you their address early this morning so you had already set it into your gps for directions.

Y/N was nervous to meet jack. You loved kids so much. You thought you were pretty good with them too. You held babysitting jobs through high school and while in college worked in a daycare somedays for some extra money. So, y/n had the experience. It always made you nervous to meet a new kid you’re working for. There's always the chance he could hate you, or that he could be an absolute menace and you’ll hate him.

There were a lot of things to think about here. That if you and Aaron did in fact work out, you would be getting a child in the middle of this mess. Say Jack got attached to y/n, but you and Aaron did not work out, well, then Jack would be losing you. And then, the scariest one of all. Haley finding out. You single handedly would be burning a family to the ground because you stupidly flirted with a married man. Y/N wanted to quit already. Not even show up. No harm, no foul, right? But before you even got the chance to finish your thoughts, you were parking in front of their house and knocking on the door with a smile on your face as if you didn't just have a slight panic attack in the car on the way here.

"Hey, come on in!" You were greeted at the door by Haley. She wore that same beautiful smile you were haunted by the other night at the party. "Jack is finishing up breakfast and Aaron is brushing his teeth, I believe. He'll be right out." And almost as if it were planned, Aaron walked out of the bathroom. He was tying his tie while walking out. You wanted to jump his bones right there. He was all dressed and ready for work in a nice suit that fit him oh so perfectly.

"Jack, come meet your new babysitter, honey." The little boy got up from the kitchen table and ran over to his parents. He was nearly hugging his dad's leg. He was a shy boy and that made you smile.

Y/N bent down to his level and gave him a comforting smile, "Hi buddy, I'm Y/N! I'm really excited to hang out with you." He came out from behind Aaron's leg and smiled at you. He was cutie for sure. He looked like the perfect mixture of both his parents.

"I'm Jack."

"I think Jack has to be the coolest name ever!" you giggled and watched as excitement arose on the little boy's face. He seemed so genuinely happy to hear something like that. "Like, some sort of superhero!"

"I love superheroes! I have a bunch of superhero toys! Can I show you?" He beamed.

You stood back up and looked down at him, "Well, of course. First we have to clean up breakfast and say goodbye to mommy and daddy though." He ran off to the kitchen and started to clean up his mess. He already knew not to touch the knives or anything sharp and dangerous from his parents, so she was pretty sure he was all set for a minute.

"Wow, I have never seen him want to clean before," Aaron laughed while looking at his son put the pancake syrup back in the pantry. "He must love you already." Hearing Aaron's voice felt like music to your ears.

"He's adorable. I'm excited to work with him. He seems wonderful."

"If he gives you any trouble please let us know. Okay so, We will be home around 6:30-7-ish. Call if you need anything. You are more than welcomed to anything in our fridge and pantry. Use the tv, too. Make yourself at home. And please tire him out," Haley laughed while looking at Jack run up to them.

He was saying goodbye to his mom when you felt a hand on your hip. It was just for a second, but it sent chills down your spine. "You okay?" Aaron whispered.

"Just nervous to start a new job!" He placed his hand on your hip again.

Whispering in your ear he spoke again, "Call me if you need anything. Or if you don't." He winked at you which made your stomach do flips.

Jack finished telling Haley goodbye and moved onto his father. Though he was bent down now hugging his son, you still felt his touch lingering on your skin. You couldn't believe he would do something like that while his wife's back was turned for just a minute. Even if it was something as simple whispering in your ear and touching your hip, it didn't look so innocent.

"Alright, Jack usually naps around 1pm for an hour and we will pay you when we get home tonight." Haley explained while grabbing her keys and purse from the table by their front door.

"Sounds good! I'll see you guys later." Both parents gave one last kiss to their son's cheek and left the house in a bit of a hurry. They went their separate ways and still all you could focus on was Aaron's touch.

"Y/N, can I show you my toys now?" You snapped out of your daze when you heard Jack talking and pulling on her jeans. She smiled and picked the boy up.  
"Yes, let's go see them!"

Y/N was sitting on the floor of Jack's room while he placed all sorts of toys and action figures around you. He placed a stuffed animal in your lap to comfort you because he didn't want all the superheroes to make you nervous. He was lining all of them up by his favorites to least favorites. You listened carefully at how he explained all of his reasonings. He was smart. You’d never heard a four year old talk like how he did. His parents were definitely teaching him well. That and they were both pretty damn smart people from what you gathered. Aaron was in the FBI and Y/N wasn't too sure of Haley's job, but she was wearing a pantsuit and to you, a pantsuit meant she had a good job. 

"Who's your number one favorite? You left that spot blank." You asked while pointing to the spot he left blank after number 2 who was spiderman. 

"My daddy! He's a real life superhero. He always gets the bad guys and saves the day." You couldn't help the _aww_ that fell from your lips. It was so cute that he looked up to his dad as a hero. You thought it was amazing.

"I looked up to my daddy too, Jack. He also saved people everyday."

"No way! What does he do?" Jack asked and You took a deep breath while thinking about your dad.

"He's a doctor! A surgeon- He fixed people when they would get really hurt." Jack had thought that was pretty cool and asked you questions about it for a few minutes before he changed the subject back to his toys. He showed you the rest of them and they decided to play for a little bit. You had no idea how he had so much energy this early, but he was already wearing her out. You didn't mind though, he was awesome to hang out with.

They played with his action figures and legos for a couple of hours. They even built a lego fort for the little men and they had to save the lego men with his superheroes. They repeated that for a while until he asked for a snack and drink. They made their way down to the kitchen together and you sighed. There were still dishes in the sink from breakfast and you felt the need to clean them. You even cleaned Jack's room up before coming downstairs for snacks.

"What do you want to snack on?" You opened their fully stocked fridge and your stomach grumbled. you realized you hadn't eaten. You decided you’d eat whatever Jack did.

He got up from his chair and looked in the fridge with you, "String cheese and apple juice."

"Strong choice, kiddo. Coming right up," He went back to his seat at the table and waited calmly while you got his juice and their snacks. "Here, buddy."

"You're already better than my last babysitter! My last one never wanted to play superheroes with me." You made a sad face to yourself. How could you sign up for a job that's basically centered around playing with kids and occupying them but not play with them? "She used her phone the whole time." He went back to slowly eating his cheese.

"Well, I love playing superheroes! I love all sorts of games. Phones are so boring. You're much better." Jack giggled and focused back on his snack. You loved the kid already. He was well behaved, a good listener, and honestly very fun. You weren’t that nervous anymore.

A little while after, Jack was in the living room sitting on the couch watching TV while you were doing the dishes. You could see him from where you were, so you always had an eye on him. He was entranced by the television and it made you laugh. Is that what you looked like on a sunday morning, hungover, and watching netflix? More time went by and soon you had joined him on the couch for a little bit. You had no idea what the hell you were watching, but for some reason you were so into the random kids show you almost forgot to check the time. It was ten to one.

"Hey, let's get you ready for your nap."  
"Okay." _Wow, not even a fight?_ You picked him up in your arms and they went upstairs. Jack was already in comfy clothes for the day so he didn't need to change. You tucked him in and let him cuddle up with his teddy bear. You left his door open and went downstairs.

You started mindlessly exploring the house and looking into rooms. They had a guest room, Haley had an office, a den, and another room at the end of the hall. You opened the door and it had seemed to be Aaron's home office. It was nice and organized. There was nothing to really snoop through. All his drawers were locked. Probably because they had top secret FBI files in them and for moments like this couldn't have anyone snooping. You realized there were no pictures of him and Haley in his office. He had pictures of Jack and some of what seemed to have been his coworkers and maybe him and his mom. Haley had pictures of them in her office. You were about to open his day planner when your phone started ringing in your pocket. You took it out and looked, Aaron was calling.

You took a deep breath in and answered, "H-hello?" _C'mon, Y/N! Really, with the nervous stutter_? You thought to yourself.

"Hey," His voice was deep and he always sounded so serious. You found it sexy. "How's it going over there? He killing you?"

You laughed as you plopped down on the couch. "No, actually. I just put him down for his nap. We played with toys for a couple hours, he had a snack, watched just a little tv while I cleaned up, and now I'm talking to his super sexy dad." _God, y/n_? _Really? **Really?**_ You heard Aaron chuckle on the other end of the line. "That was so uncalled for. Wow, I am so sorry."

"Don't apologize. It was cute, Y/N. Better energy than this morning when I grazed your hip and your whole body froze." _Damnit, he noticed that. That's so embarrassing._

It was your turn to laugh now. "It made me nervous. In front of Haley was risky, that's all." you sighed and let yourself relax into the couch. Hearing his voice felt good.

He let out a breath, "You're right. I just-- I wish I could do this right. I can't ask for a divorce right now because.. It's a long explanation. I want one eventually and I want you to try this thing with you, Y/N. I don't know what it is. I'll take you out soon and we can talk all of this through, I promise. We can figure it all out. Every last detail." He sounded so stressed — more so upset. Like he had been panicking the way you have been. It was almost comforting knowing that he was feeling like this too.

  
"I'm holding you to that, Aaron."

"No need to. It's going to happen. Now, I'm getting called into a meeting. I'll see you later on, okay? If Jack gives you any trouble, text me."

"I will, Mr. FBI guy. Go to that meeting, see you later." Aaron laughed at that nickname and hung up. Y/N was smiling like a fool to herself. You felt like an idiot because you was growing feelings for him rather quickly, but it seemed like he was too.

After Jack had woken up, they chilled out for a little while after. For the rest of the day they played with his toys and ran around in the backyard. You could see that he was having genuine fun and that made your heart happy. It was so important for a child to have fun and enjoy their time as a kid. And with his last babysitter it didn't sound like there was much fun happening. Your childhood wasn't super fun. You spent a lot of it in the hospital because it offered a daycare for the doctors who had children. Your mother was a lawyer so she was always busy growing up too. It was really lonely at times for you. Her family wasn't all that close either. You and Adeline didn't get close until you were a teenager. All your grandparents were passed on and your cousins were older and lived in different states. You think that's why she likes working with kids so much; to give them happy memories they may not be receiving.

A while later, you and Jack were snuggled up on the couch watching Finding Nemo as it got darker. He had asked if they could watch it because he didn't want to play anymore and you thought that Haley and Aaron wouldn't care if they watched a movie together. They were right smack dab in the middle of the movie when you heard keys jingling in the lock. Seconds later, Aaron walked through the door. He put his briefcase down and put his keys in the dish next to the door and put his suit jacket on the stairs.

"Daddy!" Jack cheered as he hopped off the couch and ran into Aaron who made an oouf noise when Jack hit him. "I love Y/N!" Hearing that made you smile wide. Y/N was so happy he had a good day.

"That's great buddy, I'm so glad! Mommy should be home any minute now. Go play in the den. Daddy has to talk to Y/N/N." You smiled when he said her name. He spoke to his son with such a sweet and soft tone. It was so adorable watching them interact with each other. Aaron had so much love in his heart for that boy. Jack ran off to the other room while Aaron walked around the couch and sat down next to you.

"He calls you Y/N/N?" Aaron smirked with a confused look on his face.

You giggled, "Yeah. I think he has trouble pronouncing my name. Y/N/N is just my general nickname.” You felt like she were babbling. _Were you babbling_? "Anyway, how was work?"

"Work was good. I did lots of paperwork today and had a few meetings. Didn't get called away on a case." He spoke as he undid his tie and unbuttoned the first two buttons on his shirt. It was almost alluring. You caught yourself biting your lip, but not in time. Aaron had noticed. "See something you like?"

"Yeah, I think I do." You smirked and scooted in closer to him. He leaned in closer and so did you. His hand was just about to graze your cheek and your lips were almost touching when you both heard the familiar sound of keys jingling in the lock.

"God, I really wanted to kiss you." Aaron got up to greet his wife and you sat on the couch trying not to look completely flustered.

You began to gather your things while Jack greeted Haley and Aaron put the groceries away that she had stopped to get on her way home. "Hey, stay for supper. Let's get to know you!" Haley suggested.

"I don't want to intrude." You panicked.

"You're not! You can have a glass of wine and unwind." _I'd like to do that in my own house where my boss isn't because the more I'm with you, Aaron, the more time I'll be spending hitting my head against a wall when I do get home_ , You said in her head.

"Okay, sure! I'd love to join." 

Haley cooked dinner while Aaron assisted here and there. You hung out where the cool kids were: _Watching Spongebob with Jack on the couch._ you did not want to be in the kitchen with both of them. Jack was the buffer. That little angel was saving her from curling into a ball and breaking down. _You almost kissed!_ And of course Haley walked in. It's like she knew or something. And before you knew it, they were sitting at the dinner table. All had half eaten plates and the adults had their alcohol to save the day. They talked about regular things like work and how their days went. Y/N was just trying to eat as fast as possible without it looking suspicious. You wanted to get out of there. It was uncomfortable knowing you almost kissed and are secretly flirting yet his wife is right there. And to make matters worse, Aaron and you had their feet locked together and were basically playing footsie under the table.

"Hey daddy, you know Y/N/N’s daddy saves people just like you? He's a surgeon." You grinned at the boy and sipped your wine. "Maybe one day you guys can save someone together!" The adults giggled and mumbled maybe. "Can I go watch tv now? I'm all done." Haley allowed it and Jack ran off to the living room.

"Your fathers a surgeon?" Aaron asked while finishing his meal.

You cleared your throat and broke eye contact, " _Was_. He passed about a year and a half ago. Car crash." You explained and took a bigger than normal sip of your drink. Both Haley and Aaron looked sad for you.

"I- We're so sorry, Y/N. We had no idea." Haley apologized deeply.

  
You nodded. Aaron noticed your body language changed and so did the look on your face. Obviously, the thought of your father made you upset. He understood what it was like. He too had lost his father.

"It's alright. I just didn't want to tell Jack. I didn't know what to say so I pretended like he was still alive. But before you ask about my mother, she's also passed on. Breast cancer, she passed when I was sixteen." Their faces just got sadder for you. You felt sad, but you didn't think you were showing it. Aaron noticed. "It's just my sister and I _and_ \- yeah. Just Adeline and I."

Haley reached across the table and grabbed your hand, "Sweetheart, again, we are so sorry. Aaron and I are here for you if you ever need anything at all." _No, no, no. She's so nice._ You can't do this to her. You cannot take her husband. "I had no idea."

"How would you have? It's quite alright. My sister and I are stuck like glue so we have each other and we get by. Plus, they left behind money for us to get on with our lives. They were smart, even in death they're still taking care of us." You told them which made them both smile a bit.

Moving on quickly from the death situation, they all talked a bit more about nonsense. You told them about your sister and your situation with college and career right now. Aaron finally explained to you what his job was and She also found out what Haley did. She worked in some office, that's really it. You enjoyed getting to spend time getting to know them.

"Alright, Jack, I'm out of here." You stood in front of the tv where he was on the couch half asleep. "Bye buddy, I'll see you soon."

"Bye-bye, Y/N/N!" He cuddled you into a tight hug. You hugged him back and handed him off to Haley who said goodnight and took Jack to bed.

"Hey, I forgot to tell you. Jack told me you're his number one favorite superhero because his daddy gets the bad guys and saves the day. Thought you should know." You informed Aaron on the small moment you had with Jack as he walked you to the door. "You're his hero and you should know that. My dad was mine and I never told him."

He opened the door for you and you leaned against the frame smiling at the handsome man before you.

"Thank you for telling me that, sweet girl," He watched as you tried to hide the smile that was breaking free on your face from the nickname. "Here's your pay. I'll call you tomorrow."

"Sounds good."

_

When you got home to your apartment, you instantly took all of your clothes off besides your shirt. It was instantly a relief to sit on her couch in just panties, a t-shirt, and socks. As much as you loved Jack, you’ve been waiting for your couch all day. You opened the envelope to put the money you earned in your wallet when a piece of folded paper fell out. When you opened it, you were speechless.

Dear Y/N, 

  
Hello there. I have not been able to stop thinking about you since I first saw you. I know I keep saying it, but there is something about you. You're very special, Y/N Y/L/N Something clicked within me when I met you. I will make you mine. We will figure this mess out.

Hopefully yours soon enough,  
_Aaron_  


P.S. you looked gorgeous today.

Maybe you could sneak around behind Haley's back. You hated herself for that, but he felt it too.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> also some of the y/n editing might be messed up because i’m still getting used to editing it in haha! bare with me here!! pls comment and leave some love <3


End file.
